Fictional Characters
Flipline Forumers made their own characters, called Fictional Characters, or simply FCs. Each section has the username. Click the username to visit it. Lilith's FCs These are the FCs of Lilith. Lilith currently has 50+ FCs. Julia Witherwood Julia Witherwood is a human that became a demon because of being cursed at certain location. Formerly (the past) Aya (an FC that was always silent), now it was heavily modified due to boredom. Although, Lilith is currently under constructing Julia's new outfit. Lilith think for the name for her new FC, just planning, and she got it from one of the contestants of Mr and Ms. SPVA poster at the out of Adriel's campus then someone took the name; Lilith got ragequitted; then that person gives me a chance to use the name; but first be banned. Then she made "Julia Witherwood" as a new fictional character of mine, then she got AIOFASIOZXHCVSADNFIOASDPFASD that she took that place. Lilith is currently planning about Julia's outfit, and just drew it at FC and User Art topic. But: A mod named D-Walker judged my really first Julia, but what she said? Not bad. Lilith made it as unofficial art of Julia Witherwood. But she made it better without using a pencil in real life to scan as much as she can-- just she drew it on a paint and she don't have a photoshop at that time. This time that her fictional character became popular at Flipline Forums and maybe will be the new customer of Papa Louie Series. Although, she got a big fails over her work, and got too lazy to make it again since Adriel's sister deleted the Photoshop when Adriel got a Photoshop. The fail at her first original art is that she forgot Julia Witherwood's bangs and the second one is that she forgot the necklace. Looks like she worked hard for it. Although, she might work hard for next time so that it would be more popular again. The major mistake is the boobs. It makes the forumers saying mostly "awkward" in their comments, and Lilith depressed majorly. Lilith made another update again, although Lilith don't know if Julia became famous again. Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius, that's what she took from her parents. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. If she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people around her. Mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies. Although, she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. But watch out for the (extremely) bad people ... She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. Her birthday was the day of Halloween. Julio Blackwood Julio is just a counterpart of Julia, with ... uh ... comin soon Huzio's FCs soon thenin10domastur 's FCs Alex Davone Alex was an FC made by thenin because he wanted another person to be able to answer questions. Alex is a self-proclaimed athlete, and at the age of 13, he thinks he can make it big in the world. He loves to skateboard and annoy thenin. He is best friends with Bobert Lewis, and he was best friends with thenin until something happened that Alex and thenin refuse to tell. Bobert Lewis Bobert is thenin's 2nd FC, based off of his fish. Bobert is a fish, but can communicate with humans. He loves fish food, trees, and caramel. He hates cats, and will do anything to get away from them. He is very prideful of himself, even writing a poem that proclaimed he was awesome multiple times. He is best friends with thenin and Alex Davone.